Telephones, computers, and tablets provide an efficient way for users to communicate without being in the same physical location. In many situations the end users of a group communication system wish to maintain their communications in secret, including preventing a network operator or other administrator or the like from having access to the members' communications. Some wearable end user devices (i.e., communication devices) allow individual users to form and communicate with groups of any size using a companion intermediate communication device (e.g., a smartphone application), where group and user administrative tasks, as well as signaling and media transport can be provided by a group communication server or the like. Some encryption protocols prevent third parties from having plaintext access to users' communications and, further, prevent use of compromised encryption keys to go back in time to decrypt previously-transmitted communications. However, these strong encryption protocols require updating message keys with each message transmitted and are unsuitable for streaming communications. As a result, it would be advantageous to facilitate well-protected streaming communications in a group communication setting.